


Skndhlamf

by testy



Category: Testing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy
Summary: Itdodgxit
Comments: 9
Collections: a thing that collects





	1. Chapter 1

Ufhcfixitdktslcvhfkukklhi


	2. Chapter 2

# Text Formatting

[this is a link](http://www.transformativeworks.org)   
**bold**  
underline  
 _italic_  
 _Emphasis_  
 ~~Strike~~  
 ~~Text that is no longer correct~~  
` Teletype`  
Definition  
`Keyboard`  
Sample code  
variable text  
 **Strong**  
asubscript and asuperscript  
Big  
Small

~~Delete~~   
Insert   
span   
span with a class and name

# heading 1

## heading 2

###  Heading 3 

#### Heading 4

##### Heading 5

###### Heading 6

OTW   
WIP

this text goes from right to left.

#  Other formatting

Here comes a break -}  
{- After the break

* * *

hr line  
  
  


Div Test - This is a sentence

that should be broken in half

center this

paragraph of junk yadda yadda yaddya
    
    
    this is a pre - formatted text
           nicely
         formatted
           text
    

`  
System.out.println("hello world!");  
//this is a code  
`

Buffy Summers  
1630 Revello Drive  
Sunnydale, CA 

# Citation

> blockquoted text

"quote "  
cite

Heart emoticon: <3  
"Less than" comparison: This < that  
"Greater than" comparison: That > this

# Tables

the following table uses: table, colgroup, col, tr, th, td  


ISBN | Title | Price  
---|---|---  
3476896 | My first HTML | $53  
  
following table uses: table, caption, tbody, tr, th, td  


Cups of coffee consumed by each fan Name | Cups | Type of Coffee | Sugar?  
---|---|---|---  
T. Sexton | 10 | Espresso | No  
J. Dinnen | 5 | Decaf | Yes  
  
following table uses: table, thead, tr, th, tbody, tfoot  


Month | Savings  
---|---  
January | $100  
February | $80  
Sum | $180  
  
# Lists

test for definition lists: dl, dt, dd  


Squee
    \- an exuberant expression of happiness.
Ice cream
    \- a fan's food of choice; results in squee.

  
Test for list: ul/li  


  * House/Wilson
  * Harry/Draco
  * Sam/Dean



  
Test for ordered list: ol/li  


  1. House/Wilson
  2. Harry/Draco
  3. Sam/Dean



# Things that shouldn't be working but failing nicely

style tag, this text is still here  
script tag, this text is still herenoscript  
invalid tag, this text is still here  
span using style - style attribute is eaten  
Form example  
Inside of a form  
Label  
  
This is the content of a text area.

Legend

Option  
image map example  
  
object example  
open tag gets everything after stripped 


End file.
